1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling technology for a computer system, particularly to a speed control device for a cooling fan and the method of control thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Effective cooling has become a major concern in realizing computer system stability for computer operations with increasing clock speed. Currently, a cooling fan, or a fan cooler, is used for rendering cooling effect to a computer system. However, as power management for personal computers (PCs)/notebook computers becomes more diversified and complicated, and the tolerances for noise and temperature more rigid, the conventional two-level operation mode ("ON" or "OFF") for controlling a cooling fan fails to meet demands.